megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
is the title character and main protagonist from the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is a blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog, and is a laid-back and cool-headed character. Like his name and species would imply, Sonic can move at the speed of sound (and can exceed this), with lightning fast reflexes to match it (hence his name), and can as well curl up into a ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace. Well known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper and overconfidence, yet strong sense of justice and love for freedom, adventure and chilidogs, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent and his world (as well as many others) from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik who constantly seeks world domination. Sonic has appeared alongside Mega Man in the comic books by Archie Comics as well as both Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (Archie Comics) Note: This section only covers Sonic's appearance in Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Universe comic book series. Early life Sonic was born on day 162 of the year 3220 in the planet Mobius during the early days of the Great War to the loving couple Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog in Mobotropolis. While his parents originally named him after his grandfathers, Sonic quickly picked up his nickname due to his incredible speed which he would use to run everywhere. Sonic eventually had his name legally changed, with no disrespect meant to his forebears. Sonic first met Sally Acorn during one of his uncle's many visits to King Maximillian Acorn. When the King realized the Great War was going badly for the Mobians, he ordered a large number of the children in the city, including his daughter and Sonic, to the sanctuary of Knothole Village. Sonic and his friends returned to Mobotropolis at the end of the Great War. Both of Sonic's parents had fallen victim to the Roboticizer, his father during the Great War and his mother after its end, forcing his Uncle Chuck to raise him alone. Sonic and his friends were present on the day Miles "Tails" Prower was born, and Sonic was sure they would grow up to be great friends. Later that same day, Warlord Julian (Dr. Robotnik) launched a full scale coup d'état and took over the city, renaming it Robotropolis. During his takeover, Sonic's uncle Chuck was captured and roboticized as well, effectively making Sonic an orphan. Sonic himself was tasked with locating as many children as he could find and bring them to the haven of Knothole by Colonel Tig Stripe, which he successfully did. While in Knothole, Sonic and Sally became inspired by Tig Stripe's band of Freedom Fighters, eventually forming their own group called the Knothole Freedom Fighters with their friends Rotor Walrus, Antoine D'Coolette and young Miles "Tails" Prower. Together they promised to overthrow Dr. Robotnik and take back their city. Freedom Fighter Over the years, Sonic and the others struck back against Robotnik's growing empire. Using guerilla tactics and espionage to ruin many of Robotnik's schemes, Sonic's speed proved to be a crucial element to the team's success. By the age of eight, Sonic was easily defeating Robotnik's Badnik hordes. One of Sonic's earliest missions had him investigating one of Robotnik's slave labour camps; there, he met a young Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel, who had both been imprisoned. Sonic eventually freed Mighty and the two attempted to free as many prisoners as possible, forcing Robotnik to abandon the camp. Sonic and Rotor also found and rescued a girl named Bunnie as she was being roboticized; though the process had been half-completed, she resolved to join the team. As time went on, Robotnik began to see the Knothole Freedom Fighters as a viable threat, and thus made it his priority to locate their secret village of Knothole. While most of his time was spent combating Robotnik and his hordes of robots, such as Metal Sonic, Sonic occasionally encountered other obstacles. Some of those include an evil version of himself from other dimension (who would later change his name to Scourge the Hedgehog), Knuckles the Echidna (who was tricked by Robotnik and later becomes an ally), and Robo-Robotnik (with the help of Sonics from other dimensions). Operation: EndGame Some time after the failure of Mecha Sonic, Robotnik finally decided to enact his ultimate plan to destroy Knothole Village and the Freedom Fighters - Operation: EndGame. Robotnik's secret agent Drago Wolf was able to trick Hershey the Cat into seemingly murdering Princess Sally while framing Sonic for the act. Additionally, Robotnik had replaced the recently rescued King Max with a robotic duplicate, who would be used to misdirect the Freedom Fighters. With the Freedom Fighters believing Sonic to be a traitor and ordered to arrest him, Robotnik would be able to prepare his super weapon, the Ultimate Annihilator, which would erase Knothole from existence. Sonic was arrested for the murder and sentenced to the Devil's Gulag; however, by chance, his transport was shot down and he escaped, resolving to clear his name and find those responsible for killing Sally. After some trials, he was able to finally prove his innocence. He returned to Knothole (which at this point had been overtaken by Robotnik's forces) to liberate the citizens. During it all, he discovered Drago and Hershey's involvement in framing him and set off for Robotropolis. Once there, Sonic and Robotnik engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Due to Snively's treachery, however, the Ultimate Annihilator was reprogrammed to only target the war room and Robotnik's DNA signature, erasing him from existence, thus finishing the battle and ending the ten-year reign of the evil dictator. With Robotnik's reign of terror now over, Sonic the Hedgehog and the rest of the Freedom Fighters were able to retake Robotropolis. Although Snively attempted to maintain control of the city and combat the Freedom Fighters, he was quickly defeated by Sonic and company. With the city completely under control once again, Sonic was able to search the city for his uncle Chuck and the other Robians. Upon locating his uncle, Sonic soon discovered his parents were still alive when he met them for the first time since his early childhood years. In order spare Sonic the truth of is parents' existence as Robians, Chuck had told Sonic they had died during the Great War. Angered by the deceit, Sonic was unwilling to speak to either his uncle or his parents for some time. While the Mobians were able to enjoy a short time of peace, they soon realized another threat was looming over them. For months, the planet had been plagued with a variety of events which seemed too random to be normal acts of nature. It became apparent that someone was responsible for these when a broadcasted message from King Max was interrupted and replaced by a history of the life of Robotnik. It was discovered by NICOLE, Sally's hand-held computer A.I. that the message was delivered from a number of satellites orbiting the planet. While everyone assumed them to be abandoned projects of Robotnik and no real threat at first, they soon realized this was not the case when all of the Robians disappeared overnight. Enraged by the disappearance of his family, Sonic took it upon himself to discover what was going on with the satellites. Despite her father's orders, Sally chose to help Sonic go through with his plan by reforming the Freedom Fighters. With the discovery of a space shuttle within Mobotropolis, which was originally created by Robotnik prior to his death in order to expand his empire beyond the planet, the Freedom Fighters made their way into space. Once inside the massive station, which was formed by the connected satellites, Sonic and his friends discovered a horrifying secret—Doctor Robotnik was still alive. Rise of Eggman After a brief fight between Sonic and the evil dictator, it was discovered that this was not the late Dr. Robotnik who had been erased by the Ultimate Annihilator, but rather the roboticized version from another reality, Robo-Robotnik. Having barely survived his confrontation with the various Sonics nearly a year ago, Robo-Robotnik had managed to rebuild his body. He then went on to nuke the city of Mobotropolis in his reality and destroy the Freedom Fighters. With no opposition in his own reality, and discovering that Dr. Robotnik had died in the prime zone, Robo-Robotnik traveled through space and time to replace his deceased alternative self in that reality. When the Freedom Fighters confronted Robo-Robotnik, they soon discovered they'd been lured into space so that Robo-Robotnik's Shadowbots could easily reclaim Mobotropolis and capture its citizens for roboticization. Additionally, all the other Robians had been transported to the station and had their free will removed, once again making them Robotnik's workforce. With his second takeover of Mobotropolis in effect, Robo-Robotnik soon sent the Robians off—but Sonic's parents remained to assist their son, having retained their free will thanks to their power ring wedding bands. Sonic and the Freedom Fighters were able to destroy the satellite base with the help of Snively, and escaped on the space shuttle, with Sonic's parents, back to Mobius. Robo-Robotnik, seemingly left to perish, simply downloaded his consciousness into a new robotic body located in a secret sub basement located a half mile under the former Castle Acorn in the re-christened Robotropolis. With Robo-Robotnik now in control of Robotropolis, the Mobians fled to Knothole Village. In his new body, Robotnik renamed himself Dr. Eggman, and planned on downloading the location of Knothole Village into his mind from his old systems. However, before he was able to do so, Sally, NICOLE and Snively (who was forced to tag along at the time) deleted the information from Robotropolis' computers, preventing Knothole's location from being discovered by the new despot. Meanwhile, Sonic located the remaining Mobians who were trapped in the city during its evacuation, and helped them escape. Dr. Eggman began a series of attacks and plots, some including Chaos, Silver Sonic II, and Shadow the Hedgehog, but Sonic and his friends are successful on defeating Eggman and other enemies. In ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #118, he and Tails were Roboticized by the Bem to battle a De-Roboticized Eggman and Snively as part of an experiment, stating that the losers would stay in their current form forever. As the two won, the villains became unable to be Roboticized. Shortly after, Ceneca-9009 returned all Robians to normal (with a few exceptions) and made all Mobians immune to the effects of Roboticization. As time passes, Sonic and his friends take part in many events, including an alien invasion, the destruction of Knothole, moving to the New Mobotropolis, and the invasion of the Eggdome. Operation: Clean Sweep In ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #224, Eggman reveals his newest base, the Death Egg. Sonic, Tails, and Sally invade the Death Egg and face Silver Sonic III. Sonic was enthralled by the challenge, but as Doctor Eggman began to taunt them over the intercomm, Sally realized that the robot was a mere distraction; she announced that they needed to move on, but Sonic continued to battle the robot doppelgänger. Sally ran down a hallway, only to find herself facing a turret that deployed from the wall. As gunfire sounded, Sonic turned in alarm; meanwhile, Eggman began Operation: Clean Sweep with the press of a button. While Sonic raced towards Sally, the world became awash in white. In a new world, Sonic found himself in Green Hill Zone, unable to quite remember what he was doing, but then remembered he was investigating the disappearance of animals. After destroying some Badniks, he eventually came across and destroyed a prison pod that held several trapped animals within. After defeating Snively, he opened another prison pod, releasing even more trapped animals—including Sally Acorn and her friends, "Boomer Walrus" and "Antoine DePardieu." She explained to him they were investigating the kidnappings and recent earthquakes which they thought to be the work of someone called Dr. Eggman, adding that they could use Sonic's help. Sonic was reluctant but changed his mind when Sally knew a quick way to find Dr. Eggman. They traveled through the Marble Zone, finding that things seemed oddly familiar at times. After fighting more Badniks and escaping a magma flow, Sonic ran off ahead, confronting Dr. Eggman himself, who retreated after a quick battle. Sonic then followed the group to an underground passage Sally believed would lead to Eggman's lair, and said being with them seemed right. Traveling through Labyrinth Zone, Sonic became jealous when he saw Antoine and Sally talk to each other in a romantic way, but was scared when they had to swim to go any further. Sally assured Sonic it would be fine but they were soon attacked and Sonic made a spindash through a nearby wall to get them out quickly. They slid down some sort of pipe, and had to jump to a platform to avoid falling to their deaths, except that Sonic missed Antoine's hand when an earthquake hit, and the latter fell into the dark. Remorseful, Sonic apologized to the others, but they believed Antoine was somehow still alright. Fighting their way through more Badniks and traps, they finally arrived in the Scrap Brain Zone. Sonic was electrified by a trap, while Boomer almost fell into a pit, but Sonic and Sally helped him up, and they soon confronted Eggman in some elevator shafts. He trapped Sonic in a force field again, and began to attack the hedgehog with electric balls but was soon washed by the hydraulics system, with Antoine falling in his arms. Sonic then used the distraction to break Eggman's pipe, whereupon he attempted to flee in his Egg Mobile, but a spindash from Sonic made him fall into a pit below. When Sally said that they won, Sonic replied that he felt like it was not over. In ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #228, Sonic brought the group back to Emerald Hill Zone and introduced them to Tails, and after a big earthquake, the group moved on to shut down the rest of Eggman's bases. In the Chemical Plant Zone, Sonic raced Tails to find the exit, and the group eventually became stuck in a shaft filling with Mega Muck. Sonic opened a door at the top and went back down to save Sally, enjoying with her a brief romantic moment. After the danger was over, Sonic had a brief flashback of the old world and Sally getting shot down. Sonic then decided to go directly to Eggman alone, and he and Tails left the group. As they flew over the Metropolis Zone on the Tornado, Sonic grabbed a radio, telling Tails it was better if they handle things themselves. With this, Sonic jumpped off and into the industrial wasteland to find Eggman. Inside, Sonic fought his way through a horde of Badniks, and began to wish he still had some friendly company with him. Eventually he found Eggman in his Egg Mobile, and a taunt from the doctor caused a memory reaction in Sonic, who stated that this fight between them had gone way longer than just a few days. Eggman, annoyed that Sonic was regaining his memory, then attacked him with his decoy replicas. During the fight, all the power in the Metropolis Zone cut off, thanks to the Freedom Fighters shutting down the Oil Ocean Zone. Eggman then fled to his Death Egg and Sonic gave pursuit, calling Tails via radio to pick him up. Doing this with dramatic timing, the duo flew off in the sky to find a giant flying fortress. Sonic noted the ship was a decoy though, seeing a space shuttle that just emerged, and to Tails' horror, he jumped from the plane and grabbed the shuttle. Once on board the Death Egg, Sonic grasped for air, admitting that wasn't his brightest idea, and then saw through a window that the whole world was falling apart. Eggman confirmed this, adding that robotizing the whole planet with the Death Egg would "cement" the dimensional breaches and make everything his "robotic slave" . Sonic then had a flashback of all his major fights with Eggman and attacked the doctor, only to be overwhelmed by his Giant Mech. Sonic was soon thrown down by the explosion of the shuttle, and Eggman prepared to finish him off, but not before telling him the station was powered by all the Chaos Emeralds. Seeing a broken power line, Sonic grabbed it, and used it to transform into Super Sonic. With his new power, Sonic easily dispatched Eggman's attacks, enraging the doctor. When Snively yelled at Eggman that the planet was way beyond saving, Super Sonic smashed the Giant Mech into a wall and grabbed some power lines to get all the Chaos power possible to use Chaos Control and reset everything to normal. With this done, Sonic wrote "Hi, Sal" on the window, and said he would see her on the other side while the world washed away in white. After the Genesis scenario, Sonic found himself in front on Silver Sonic III, ten seconds before the white flash. As he remembered what happened before, he smacked the robot away, rushed to Sally, saved her from the cannon's fire, and damaged Silver Sonic in the process. They then arrived in a large room where they are greeted by Dr. Eggman, who revealed his world roboticizer to the duo. Sonic laughed, reminding the doctor that the Bem made sure their de-robotization was permanent, which Eggman retaliated that the previous white flash negated the issue, rendering everything and everyone vulnerable again. Thinking about his family and friends, Sonic attempted to attack Eggman, but was knocked down by another Metal Sonic model. When the damaged Silver Sonic arrived on the scene, Sonic began to struggle against the two robots. During the fight, he noticed that Eggman was after Sally, who had something planned to stop the roboticizer, and immediately spin dashed through his Egg Mobile, destroying it to buy her some time. As Eggman ordered Snively to fire the world roboticizer, Sonic, along with Eggman, realized something was wrong as the beam hit the main deck, which caused an enormous explosion which destroyed the world roboticizer in the process. Sonic emerged from the rubble holding Metal Sonic's head, proceeded to knock a burned and battered Eggman to the floor, and as he taunted him over his defeat, a robot hand emerged from the wreckage. Sonic turned around and, to his horror, saw that Sally had been roboticized. As Mecha Sally grabbed Sonic by the throat, he started to beg her to fight back from Eggman's grasp, but to no avail. Sonic is then taken to the Death Egg's disposal chute and thrown out by Mecha Sally under orders from Eggman. As Sonic fell, he was saved by Tails in midair using the Tornado. After explaining to some degree what happened to Sally, they continued to pursue the Death Egg. However, after both the Tornado and the Freedom Fighter Special were shot down by the Egg Annihilator Beam, Sonic, along with Tails, went to check up on the other passengers to find out if they were okay, then proceeded to immediately go after the Death Egg, only to be stopped by Tails and Amy, who stated that they needed him in the city. After the battle, the Death Egg retreats. Team Fighters While brooding over his losses at Freedom HQ, Tails and Amy arrived and managed to restore his fighting spirit. Approaching the Council, the group successfully convinced them to approve two new Freedom Fighter groups: Team Freedom, who would protect New Mobotropolis from internal threats, and Team Fighters, who would hunt down Eggman and his forces and rescue Sally. Team Fighters, consisting of Sonic, Tails, and Amy, quickly rushed off to Furville to thwart Eggman's plans to roboticize and/or legionize the population there, their efforts convincing the citizens to fight back as well. Eggman was ultimately forced to retreat to his base in Shazamazon, but Sonic overheard the location through Mecha Sally's radio. Trailing the Death Egg, Sonic and his teammates learned that Eggman and Mecha Sally were causing trouble. Though the heroes are successful in stopping them, the Death Egg managed to escape. However, Tails managed to plant a tracking device on the flying fortress which would allow them to pursue it without much difficulty. Still, the group would enter in several conflicts against Eggman and his forces. After defeating the Krudzu Hybrid Hydra with Shard's help, the team continued following the Death Egg towards the Northern Tundra, unaware that their destination had been shared with Shard's teammate, Silver the Hedgehog. Sonic and his teammates arrived in the tundra shortly thereafter and joined up with the Arctic Freedom Fighters, who reported Eggman's actions since docking at a local Legion bunker. Pleased by Eggman's cautious approach since his arrival and by the lack of distractions, Sonic was determined that they would at last save Sally. He teased Amy a bit over being cold despite having borrowed clothes, and to her ire remarked that she was wearing the most out of any of them. Once the bunker's alarms were disabled, Sonic led the united teams in a charge into the facility, where they engaged a number of Egg Swats. They were then surprised by the arrival of Silver, whom Sonic was none too happy to see, still resentful of Silver's accusations against his teammates. All but ignoring Silver's apologies and protests that he had at last figured it out, Sonic demanded that he leave, only for Silver to plead for another chance, citing that he had help. After he remarked that he couldn't identify his associates, Tails asked whether the "true king" was involved, surprising both Hedgehogs. Tails then vouched for Silver, earning suspicion from Sonic, who reluctantly agreed to hear Silver out despite not getting an explanation from Tails. After hearing Silver's story of the supposed traitor again, the group decides to let him come along. They invade the Death Egg and Sonic fights against Mecha Sally. When she is about to give a finishing blow on Sonic, Silver knocks her down. Sonic thanks Silver, who is estatic that he's finally stopped the traitor who's actions would ruin his future, and while they talk, everything starts fading to white. Worlds Collide In the world modified by the second Genesis Wave, Sonic learned of the disappearances of his friends Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, and Amy Rose. Deducing that Doctor Eggman was responsible for their disappearances, he asks the Chaotix (formed by Vector, Espio, and Charmy) to help him find for his friends and they start searching in different locations. While checking in the Green Hill Zone, Silver the Hedgehog appears to talk with Sonic, but he is abducted by Copy Robot, who tricks him into fighting Mega Man shortly after. Sonic believes that Mega Man is one of Eggman's Badniks due to his robotic nature, and he fights against him to discover where his friends are. Mega Man, likewise, believed him to be an incredibly advanced robot who might have been working for Dr. Wily. Mega Man notices that Sonic is faster than any of Wily's robots he had encountered by that point, most notably Quick Man and Nitro Man. At first the two blue heroes are evenly matched, but Sonic uses the landmark and his speed for his advantage, and he manages to disable Mega Man's Mega Buster. However, Dr. Light manages to reopen the portal between the two worlds, and Mega Man returns home, taking Sonic with him. Mega Man calls Rush, Eddie, Beat and Tango to help him, using Eddie to enable his Mega Buster and recover energy. Sonic complains of Tango, who uses an attack similar to his. At one point Mega Man starts chasing Sonic with the Rush Jet, and he tries to convince Sonic to return the jewel he and his friends stole from the museum. Sonic says he didn't steal anything and states that Mega Man kidnapped his friends, who replies that he hadn't kidnapped anyone. They were then ambushed by the Roboticized Master, Tails Man, who had secretly been observing their battle under Eggman and Wily's orders. Sonic and Mega Man then called a truce to save the innocent civilians caught in Tails Man's attack. Afterwards, they then teamed up to attack Tails Man. After disabling Tails Man, Mega Man attempted to use his Special Weapon copying ability to find out any information on Tails Man, only for the Roboticized Master to unexpectedly revert to his original form, Tails, when touched. Sonic is glad to see Tails again, and also learned from Tails that Wily and Eggman had teamed up and were responsible for Tails and the others' abduction. They also realize the doctors used their duplicates to trick them into fighting. They are teleported by Mega Man to Light Labs (with Sonic becoming queasy from experiencing the teleportation aspect from Mega Man's realm), where they see Bass and Metal Sonic kidnapping Dr. Light. After some analyzis, they manage to reopen the portal and Sonic, Tails, Mega Man, Proto Man, and Rush arrive in the strange Skull Egg Zone. While walking through the zone, the group is attacked by the Genesis Unit and Copy Robot. Sonic faces Buster Rod G, and after their defeat, they encounter the other Roboticized Masters. Proto Man leaves the group and the doctors decide to send most Roboticized Masters after him, leaving Sonic and the others fighting against Vector Man, Charmy Man, and Espio Man. Sonic keeps them busy while Tails modifies Mega Man's Mega Buster, allowing him to change the Roboticized Masters back to their original form with a special shot, and Sonic took down Espio Man when he tried to ambush Mega Man with Chroma Camo. With the Chaotix back to normal, the three go after Proto Man while Sonic, Tails, Mega Man, and Rush continue in other direction. They fight against both the Roboticized Master Shadow Man and the Robot Master Shadow Man (causing confusion among them due to their having the same name). The Roboticized Shadow Man then used Chaos Cannon on Sonic until Mega Man disarmed Shadow Man with Tail Wind and reverted him back to Shadow the Hedgehog. When Shadow uses his Chaos Control to leave, the disturb in space-time caused the group to glimpse their life in the original realities, and Sonic explains that this is not the first time he dealt with it. The doctors not only linked their worlds, but they also rewrote their realities with a Genesis Wave. Afterwards, he and Mega Man are attacked by Silver Man and Blaze Woman. However, Blaze Woman nearly killed Sonic and Tails with her Fire Tornado, although the restored Silver stopped it and holds Blaze Woman, allowing Mega Man to change her back into Blaze the Cat. Afterwards, they were ambushed by the last two Roboticized Masters, Rose Woman and Knuckles Man (who warped in ironically after Sonic expressed hope that they just ambush them to make things faster). Both he and Mega Man barely managed to revert them before they self-destructed. Proto Man contacts Mega Man and informs the group the location of the doctors' base, the Wily Egg. With all Roboticized Masters freed, the heroes decides to reunite everyone, with Sonic and Amy searching for Shadow the Hedgehog. Afterwards, Sonic and the rest of the characters regrouped and fought against several Robot Masters to get to the teleporter. During the fight, Sonic slid under Mega Water S and then kicked him into the air, also knocking out several Robot Masters in the process, before elbowing Plant Man, all while conversing with Mega Man about needing to get to the teleporter. He then aided Proto Man and Mega Man by using a homing attack on Yamato Man and Knight Man, and also managed to take out Spark Man, Bright Man, and Hard Man, also taking out Top Man for Shadow, to the latter's irritation. He then fought against Quick Man (who bragged about his speed), Charge Man, Slash Man, Metal Man, Turbo Man, and Nitro Man while also commenting that while they are faster then Mega Man, they don't have his skills. Sonic likewise aided Mega Man in reverting Rouge Woman back to Rouge the Bat by dragging her down. He later faced Bubble Man, Needle Man, Ring Man (which makes Sonic look at the Rings he collected from the Robot Master), Tomahawk Man, Search Man, Junk Man, Wave Man, Ground Man (causing him to temporarily catch a breather atop his prone body), Jewel Man, Strike Man (in which Sonic gave a "seriously?" look at the Robot Master), Buster Rod G, and finally kicked Quick Man, as Sonic replied that although Quick Man is quick, he's not "fast" like Sonic. He also makes Dive Man miss his Dive Missile, which heads to Drill Man instead. Sonic and Mega Man, alongside Rush and Tails, later broke off the attack to go directly for the Wily Egg to save Dr. Light. However, when they notice Dr. Light being thrown out of the Wily Egg, Sonic panics as Light is falling directly into the crater and thus Sonic can't save him. After Light is saved by Shadow, Sonic and Mega Man then proceeded to enter the Wily Egg after Tails cracked the code, and proceeded to fight the Mega Man Killers. Sonic engages Punk in combat and complains that he stole his moves. Sonic and Mega Man managed to wipe out Enker and Punk by ramming them into each other, and then proceeded to finish off Ballade, although not before the latter wounded Tails with his Ballade Cracker. Rush takes Tails back to the others to be treated and Sonic and Mega Man proceeded. The two are attacked by the Chaos Devil, although they couldn't beat it, and Sonic ended up trapped after an attempt to double team it backfired until they were saved by Duo. Racing towards the central area of the Wily Egg, they eventually confronted Bass and Metal Sonic, the last defense. Sonic then proceeded to fight Metal Sonic while Mega Man fought Bass, the fighting, combined with that between Duo and Chaos Devil, also proceeding to do extensive damage to the Wily Egg. Sonic then told Metal Sonic to give it up, as he's beaten him at every race and every fight, even the time when Metal Sonic "turned into that stupid dragon-thing." However, he is knocked off by Metal Sonic throwing an object at him. They then charged at each other, with Sonic remarking that it was a cheap shot by a cheap copy. He and Mega Man eventually decided to switch tactics when they realized that fighting their regular rivals was delaying them, although he ran into problems against Bass since he was firing too fast for him to get his banter out when fighting him. He then changed tactics with Mega Man again: This time, by ganging up on one of their rivals before focusing on the other, with Mega Man using the abilities of the Roboticized Masters. After a game of Rock Paper Scissors, they decided to target Bass/Treble first, and then Metal Sonic. Upon defeating them, they attempt to depart for the doctors' main chamber, only to be ambushed by the doctors themselves with the Egg Wily Machine X. They are then encapsulated inside the containment pods, and learned from Eggman and Wily their full plans. They are eventually freed by Dr. Light, Proto Man and Knuckles, with Sonic getting the idea to access their super forms via the Chaos Emeralds when Light suggested to Mega Man to use the super adapter to fight off Eggman and Wily. Although the emeralds were out of their reach in the generator, Sonic decides to have Mega Man help him up to reach the emeralds. They eventually succeeded in getting the emeralds and becoming super, although not before the doctors did a full system restore on the Egg Wily Machine X while they were fighting Team Red (Knuckles and Proto Man). Super Sonic attempted to use a super spin dash on the machine when it dodged Super Mega Man's attacks, only to be repelled by its laser. Sonic then suggested that Mega Man use his current invulnerable state to attack the machine. Super Sonic then distracted the doctors by banging on the machine's shield while Super Armor Mega Man proceeded to fire a devastating beam on the machine. Sonic then fights Eggman due to the latter refusing to give up, which resulted in his attempt at reversing the Genesis Wave going awry. Aftermath Upon returning home, Sonic notices various changes occurring (such as him and Tails ending up in Mobotropolis despite being at the Northern Tundra when the Genesis Wave hit). Thanks to the Genesis Wave Sonic's world has now permanently changed. He along with Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot, Blaze the Cat, Nicole the Holo-Lynx and later Tails are the only ones who recall the events of Worlds Collide. The rest of the freedom fighters (minus Cream, Cheese, and Big) regain their old memories as well.(Sonic the Hedgehog #252-256 & Sonic Universe #55) In addition, Eggman's earlier actions also resulted in Sonic's world breaking apart, necessitating that the Freedom Fighters try to find the Chaos Emeralds to restore it, as well as the creation of the Genesis Portals. Xander Payne, who time traveled from the Chronos Institute with the intention of going back to before the Robot Revolution ever occurred, eventually witnessed Sonic alongside Mega Man fighting Tails Man. This alongside other things he witnessed snapped him, causing him to become far more extreme by the time he returned to his present. Once the event was over and the three comics settled down the event was referenced occasionally in the comics, most notably in scenes featuring Xander Payne. Worlds Unite Sonic and Mega Man's worlds would later interact again, this time due to the villain Sigma from the future of Mega Man's world. Sonic was still pursuing the Chaos Emeralds to fix up his world, specifically trying to find the last one. However, he notices that he's almost at the edge of the location without even finding the Emerald despite the coordinates Tails provided indicating the Emerald was present. He then decided to go down the cliff, rationalizing that gravity "was merely a theory anyway." He then found a Flicky trapped and rescued it, learning the "emerald reading" he found was in fact a Master Emerald shard. While continuing his search, he ended up ambushed by Zavok, Zor, and Zeena, members of the Deadly Six, and ended up defeated after a harrowing fight, with his later being brought before Sigma. Sigma then forced Wily and Eggman to work together again, this time to turn Sonic into a new Roboticized Master named Sonic Man and Mega Man into an evil attacker named M'egga Man. After both de-roboticized, they worked side by side the rest of the gang. He then told Mega Man, on the way over to the meeting between the representatives of Sonic and Mega Man's worlds as well as the Maverick Hunters regarding how to deal with Sigma, about the last time they worked with each other. He also witnessed Sticks the Badger return with people from a different world, who took out the remaining Mavericks, although Sonic was less than impressed with the name of one of Guile's special attacks, "Sonic Boom." After the battle, the world restarted back to the possisions they once were, with only their memories of their times together. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Sonic appears alongside Mega Man, and a host of Nintendo characters, in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. Sonic retains all of his moves from the previous game, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Sonic alongside Mega Man also appear in the trailer Red, Yellow, and Blue, which, as implied by the title, the two characters both represented the color blue (while Mario represented the color Red, and the actual character being focused on in the trailer, Pac-Man, represented yellow.). ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Sonic will return in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, this time as an unlockable fighter. Other appearances In December 2018 Sonic appeared as an event character in Line Rangers. Trivia *Before Sonic and Mega Man met in Worlds Collide and Super Smash Bros., a promotional piece of artwork was made featuring both shaking hands when Mega Man: The Wily Wars was announced. *Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog share some similarities: **Both are blue, non-human characters. **Both fight against balding, unmarried middle-aged mad scientists, who are geniuses of robotics and share the goal of world domination. (Mega Man antagonizes Dr. Wily; Sonic antagonizes Dr. Eggman) **Both have super-smart close friends, who act to them as a sibling figure (Roll and Tails/Amy Rose, respectively). **Both have rivals, who are black colored. (Bass and Shadow the Hedgehog) **Both have robotic evil doppelgangers, who are created by their archenemies (Bass and Metal Sonic). **Both have fathers. Mega Man, while being a robot, has a human father, Dr. Light. Sonic is a mutated humanoid hedgehog, who-prior to Worlds Collide-had a father named Jules, who was turned into a robot through the same technology-minus Wily's alterations-that created the Roboticized Masters. **Both met creatures from outer space. (Duo and the Wisps, among others) **Both met Mario before their appearances in Super Smash Bros. (Mega Man met Mario in Europe-only Club Nintendo comics; Sonic met Mario at Olympic Games in Beijing). **Both met Konami characters and visited Konami universes. (Mega Man met Simon Belmont in Captain N: The Game Master and visited Castlevania; Sonic met Solid Snake in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and visited Shadow Moses Island). ***Incidentally, in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Mega Man met Snake and Sonic met Simon Belmont. Also there, all they met Simon's descendant, Richter Belmont. * In Mega Man #43 Xander Payne's cell, upon closer inspection, a small drawing of Sonic can be seen, This was of course drawn by the now (Thanks to seeing Mega Man and Sonic fighting Tails Man and his uncovering the future of robotics) insane Xander. *The alterations to Sonic's comic following Worlds Collide are due to a lawsuit filed by a former head writer, who also copyrighted a number of characters he created for the series. *Although Sonic himself doesn't appear in the Mega Man Zero series, the character Fenri Lunaedge featured some similarities to Sonic, including a move that was similar to the Spin Attack, as well as his Japanese voice actor voicing him in a similar manner to Sonic's Japanese voice actor, Jun'ichi Kanemaru. Ironically, Fenri Lunaedge acted as a henchman of Dr. Weil, who was voiced in Japan by Chikao Otsuka, who voiced Sonic's nemesis Dr. Eggman. External links *Sonic the Hedgehog (video game version) at Sonic News Network *Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comics version) at Sonic News Network *Sonic the Hedgehog at the Mobius Encyclopaedia, the Archie Sonic wiki Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Sonic Boom characters